


Don't Bring Me Down

by thymeindeepforest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于飞机晚点的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Me Down

Merlin看了一眼手表，皱起了眉头，他的航班还有半个小时就要登机了，而这里离机场还有几公里的路程，“拜托，司机，可以开快一点吗，我可以多付50磅。”

“我也希望如此，先生，”出租车司机有些无奈地看了看前方一眼望不到头的队伍——他们已经在这里堵了一个小时了，“要我说，先生，您根本不用着急，如今的航班哪有不晚点的呢？”司机一副见怪不怪的样子。

Merlin的头都要炸开了，为什么这种事总要发生在自己身上？刚刚和他那个该死的男友分手还不够他焦头烂额吗？他明天早上9点在奥斯陆有一个重要的环境学会议要参加，为此他已经准备了很久，不容许出现任何差错。

可是前面的车似乎并没有任何移动的迹象，Merlin干脆在车里打开笔记本电脑，核对起不知道已经核对过多少遍的发言报告来。

看了一阵，Merlin叹了口气，摘下眼镜放在键盘上，捏了捏两眼间的鼻根。不管多努力地转移自己的注意力，那个人还是一直跳进自己的脑子里。Holy sh——

离飞机起飞还剩3分钟的时候，Merlin走进了机舱，甚至来不及托运行李——一个只装着简单换洗衣服的皮包。

“9A……9……A……”Merlin默念着登机牌上的座位。

是个靠窗的位子，旁边的座位没有人，不知道是误机了还是本来就是空的。Merlin松了口气，不用不停说着抱歉一边挤着别人的膝盖坐进座位真是太幸运了，典型的英式恐惧。

Merlin在位子上坐下，打开笔记本电脑，开启飞行模式，继续核对报告。

可是等到20多页的文档核对完，飞机仍然没有要起飞的迹象。Merlin下意识地仰起脖子，向前方望去。

一头眼熟得不能再眼熟的金发出现在视线中，Merlin赶紧把头缩了回去，紧紧靠在椅背上，急急忙忙地从前面座位的袋子里抽了一本杂志出来，翻开挡在脸前，甚至把笔记本也合上了。他自我厌恶地闭上了眼睛，你就像是个被老师抓到抄作业的学生，他对自己说，你在怕些什么？

尽管这么想着，他还是不敢去看那个人，不停向平时从来不存在，只在危急关头才突然全知全能的上帝祈祷着他不要看到自己。

他就是从来都不能如愿，他怎么会到现在才知道这一点？

Arthur Pendragon戴着一副Ray-Bon飞行员墨镜，金发凌乱却富有光泽，穿着铁灰色的卫衣和那条他最喜欢的1986年的，几乎跟他年龄一样大的Levis 501，出现在他身边。Merlin逼自己不要去回想那条裤子从Arthur的大腿褪落时的窸窣作响，或是自己的手指穿过柔软又挺括的褶皱时的熟稔触感。

停下。

故作冷静地没有转脸去看他，Merlin心里却只想一头撞死。他真的想象不到有什么能比不得不和刚分手的前男友一起坐两个小时更让人尴尬了。

Arthur摘下眼镜，一言不发地在Merlin身边坐下来。Merlin本来打算整个航程中都不说一句话，强忍住尴尬，可这样的Arthur反而让Merlin不知如何是好。

挣扎了一会儿，Merlin还是忍不住开口了，声音冷淡得连他自己都暗暗叫绝：

“你为什么会在这里？”

“……和你一样，坐飞机。”Arthur的答案让Merlin在心里翻了个白眼。

“我以为你说过你讨厌挪威。”Merlin指出，自己不该继续这段对话的，他想，不，这场对话压根就不应该开始。

“我不喜欢。但我必须去。”Arthur转过脸，平静地看着他。那双水蓝的眼睛让Merlin有些失神。

必须，永远是那句必须。Merlin垂下眼，看上去有些疲倦。

“Arthur Pendragon，你什么时候才能学会——”Merlin的声音被广播里空乘悦耳的声音盖过——

“女士们，先生们，非常抱歉，机长刚刚接到从机场管制塔台发来的指示，现在的天气状况不适合进行飞行——嗯？好的——”

“塔台说这样的情况预计会持续到明早。”机长的话音刚落，乘客之中窜起一阵小小的低语声。

“请乘客们有序下飞机，至候机室集合，机场将会负责安排各位今晚的住宿。”空乘的声音再一次响起。

Merlin知道Arthur在看着他。

—————————————————————————————————————————-

仿佛整架飞机只有两个人没有托运行李一般，Merlin和Arthur坐在显得空空荡荡的候机大厅里。当然，心照不宣地选择了对角线上的座位。

幸好，Merlin想，至少现在没那么尴尬了，明天一定改签成最早的班机走。

过了一会儿，乘客陆陆续续地聚集到了候机室，空乘开始给每位乘客发放入住凭证。

“很抱歉，先生，希望您能理解，因为今天的飞机误点规模非常大，机场附近的酒店房间都非常紧张，只能安排两位乘客同住一个房间了。”空乘带着公式化的歉意说着已经重复了许多遍的解释。

“我理解，麻烦你了，谢谢。”Merlin从她手中接过凭证，勉强地微笑着。Merlin已经根本懒得去想会不会和什么奇怪的人同一间房之类的问题了，他现在只想静静。

现在还只是下午，为了避免碰巧地和陌生人尴尬地在房间呆上半天加一个晚上，他选择在机场的咖啡厅消磨时光，顺便继续校对他的发言稿。

Merlin花了大概一个小时看眼前的两行字，并且到最后也没有真正明白那些字母到底是什么意思。等他回过神来，却发现大拇指指肚上还沾上了原子笔的油墨，他用食指一捻，油墨就在手上洇成说不清什么形状的黑色斑块。

***

两人第一次见面，是在某个环境保护项目的开幕仪式上。Merlin是项目的学科带头人，而Arthur则是投资方的代表。很显然，对于这样的位置来说两人都年轻的过分，对这个活动也都缺乏最基本的兴趣，但这样的共识并没有拉近两人的距离。

Arthur发表完一通冗长的演讲（他一看就知道一定是Lancelot写的稿子）后，刚刚坐下，就听到坐在他身边的——桌前的姓名牌上写着Merlin Emrys——低声说：

“这原本是政府牵头的项目，我不知道为什么到最后会有私人资本插足，你是想借此树立具有社会责任感的企业形象还是单纯想捞一笔我实在是没兴趣知道，但我提醒你，我的项目不是儿戏，你最好听我的专业意见。”

“不好意思，我是不是听错了，你的项目？很有想象力，但是抱歉，政府？你听好了，如果没有Camelot的投资，你那个天方夜谭的方案根本就不会有人在意，顺便说一句，如果你想知道的话，是我决定在投资协议里追加三千万英镑获得这个项目的执行权的。”Arthur看了他一眼，勾起了嘴角。

“你......”Merlin似乎有点惊讶，忍不住瞪了Arthur一眼，后者的脸上隐隐的得意让他皱起了眉。

Such a bastard. But so DAMN attractive.

***

到达酒店(意外的相当不错——考虑到自己买的是打折的经济舱票)的时候，大约是8点，看来许多人都抱着和Merlin一样的想法，一直拖到这个时候才来到酒店登记。尽管大厅里一片嘈杂，Merlin还是认出了那个声音。

“……可这完全不可理喻。”Merlin终于还是忍不住循声望去，果然见Arthur站在前台抱怨，“这让我怎么住？”

Merlin说实话有些诧异Arthur会为这种事情抱怨，的确，Arthur是个从小养尊处优的混蛋，认识Merlin之前，乘飞机从来都是头等舱，住酒店也是雷打不动的套房，可是这并不代表他是个吹毛求疵的婊子——not any more——Merlin知道Arthur实际上是个非常容易满足的人，甚至于只要早上纵容他吃两个煎蛋就能让他变得对自己百依百顺......拜托了，停下，停止想关于这家伙的事。

“抱歉，先生，可我们实在是没有其他房间了……”经理看起来尴尬又为难。

Merlin正在考虑自己要不要等Arthur离开再去登记，却发现Arthur已经发现了自己正在看着他。该死。

Merlin只好硬着头皮，有些焦虑地推了推鼻梁上戴得好好的眼镜，走到前台，将凭证递了过去，没有看Arthur一眼。

接待生将房卡递给他，小声说了房号：“513号房，先生。”他看了一眼Arthur，“二位的房号是一样的。”

“Wh——well......”一旁的Arthur表情可谓精彩，他愣了一下，竟然没有继续抱怨下去。

此刻Merlin的整个脑袋都被大写的WTF占据了。Seriously？运气差到这种程度？不偏不倚地撞到这个混蛋，两次？也许不是偶然，Merlin仅剩的理性告诉他，他们两个的座位号在一起，房间因此在一起再正常不过。可是，可是......Merlin只觉得整个人都很恍惚。

“真的......真的没有别的房间了吗？”Merlin像看最后一根稻草一样看着经理。

经理看着他，尴尬地缓缓摇头。

———————————————————————————————————————————

“F***！”Merlin走进房间，手里的提包掉在了地上。

身后的Arthur一言不发，想到刚才他看到室友是自己之后就没再反对，Merlin的心抽了一下。

房间其实很大，也非常干净，Merlin甚至为自己的机票钱能住上这间房惊奇了一秒。不过这并不是问题所在。

问题在于——房间正中那个超大直径还带着帐幔的圆床——床边不远处造型奇怪的椅子——从天花板上吊下来的可疑黑色绑带——这是个情趣房。

“F***.”Merlin忍不住又骂了一句。

“Do you want one?”Arthur的声音在身边响起。

“Wh——”Merlin转身，看见Arthur微皱的眉头和紧抿的嘴角。

“你听见了。”Arthur不留情面地打断他。

“当然不！”Merlin的耳朵微微发红，激动地推了推眼镜，手足无措的样子让Arthur觉得……很心动。

“唔唔……”嘴唇被强势的吻封上，眼镜都被微微向上推了几公分，后脑勺在快要撞到身后的墙时却被一只手温柔地托住。Merlin迷迷糊糊地觉得好像有什么不对的地方，双手却只是在Arthur的胸口捶了几下就停了下来。

Arthur的另一只手捧上Merlin的脸，Merlin便只好陷在他的吻里再也逃脱不掉。Arthur的舌尖缓缓舔过他的牙齿，缠上他的舌头，淡淡的薄荷味让他突然觉得有些喘不过气。颧骨上拇指熟悉的触感，食指和中指轻轻蹭着耳垂，太过熟悉的感觉让Merlin在一瞬间卸下了大半的防御，指尖不自觉地在Arthur的胸口乱蹭起来。

“哈……”Arthur终于放开了Merlin的嘴唇，Merlin大口喘息起来，听见Arthur在他耳边低低地说了一声：

“骗子。”

“哼嗯……”吻和啃咬落在他的颈侧，Merlin不自觉地闭上双眼，扬起了脖子，像无助的猎物暴露出脆弱的喉咙。Arthur的吻到达了他的衬衫领口，却没有扯掉领带。他的两只手摸索着解开了Merlin西装外套的两颗纽扣，隔着衬衣揉着Merlin有些单薄的胸，有意无意蹭过凸起的乳尖。质地精良的雪白衬衣在手掌的和肉体之间发出棉布特有的摩擦声。

“就算要甩掉我，也要先给我足够的补偿才行。”Arthur的声音若即若离。

“你……”Arthur的手摸索着他身下已经支起的两腿间的轮廓，用他喜欢的方式抚慰着，Merlin的性器几乎要因为这久违的奖赏释放出来。分手之后Merlin一直非常忙，也根本没心情考虑自慰这种事，差不多已经禁欲整整三个礼拜，整个人都敏感到极点，一下就被他的动作弄得全身酥麻，根本瘫软到没办法抵抗。西裤下的轮廓很快高耸了起来。

“嗯……混蛋……”明明是咒骂，在被情欲遮罩的嗓音下听来却像是甜蜜的嗔怪。Arthur的舌头舔过他光滑的下颚，吮吸他半掩在衬衫领子下的喉结，舌尖轻轻打转，一头炫目的金发在Merlin颈窝里蹭。Merlin的脑袋晕乎乎的，手沿着Arthur的胸上到肩膀，搂住了他的后颈，手指插进他柔软的发丝里轻轻摩挲。两人的模样看起来甚至有种古怪的甜密。Merlin不得不承认他想念这种感觉，想念到快要发疯。

“Bollocks，到底谁才是甩人的那一个......”Arthur的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，有些含混地说。

Merlin痛恨自己的语塞。

人人都说他把Arthur变成了一个更好的人，但谁都不知道他承受了多少。他知道Arthur爱他，很爱很爱，爱到他所有的负面只给Merlin一个人看；自己看到的是他光芒下的影子，了解他最不为人知的隐秘想法，知道他的压力......当然也知道他对生活其实所求无多，不过是想周末能够和自己一起吃早餐，看书，逛画展，或者干脆在床上做爱一整天，就这样平平淡淡地和自己过完一生。Arthur是个善良的人，一个高尚得在现代社会看来甚至有些可笑的人，Merlin知道他那种太过理想化，近乎天真的人格让他经常陷入两难。他知道他不是那种什么都不在乎的人，相反，他就是什么都在乎，什么都想做好，希望自己问心无愧，更想获得所有人的认可，像一桶装得太满的酒，需要一个缺口。Merlin都知道，他从来没有告诉Arthur，只是默默地支持他，承担了让他“变得更好”的一切代价。他没想到的是自己也有觉得再也撑不下去的一天。

那天Arthur凌晨两点才回到家，一进门就把包扔出老远，包和地面接触的钝响在房间里显得很空旷。Merlin看着他颓废的样子，突然感到很疲倦。

“我觉得...我们已经不适合在一起了。”Merlin吸了口气，努力保持平静的语调说出这句话。

Arthur什么都没说，只是看了他一眼，转身就走。Merlin害怕自己动摇，甚至不敢去看他的眼神，只听见摔门的声音在耳朵里回响。

第二天下班回家，Merlin才发现Arthur已经把所有东西都打包好堆在了客厅里，床头原本竖起的相框平躺着，玻璃上有淡淡的指印。

Merlin的眼泪一下就决堤了。

***

Merlin的鼻子突然有点酸酸的，发丝间的手有些颤抖。Arthur再次深深吻上Merlin的唇，一边脱去他的定制西服，丢在墙边，拽着他的领带，将他带到情趣椅边，按下他的肩膀，Merlin摇摇晃晃地坐在了椅子上，仍仰着头与Arthur继续着深吻。Arthur伸手去解他的皮带，一边揉搓着他内裤下半勃的性器。

皮带和长裤被扔在一边，内裤掉落在Arthur脚下，他抬起Merlin两条长腿，架在椅子上自带的架子上，用带子捆紧Merlin纤细的脚踝。Merlin挣扎了一下，他们之前从来没玩过捆绑。

Arthur检查了一下绑带，看了Merlin一眼。此刻的Merlin下身一丝不挂，上身却好好地穿着白色衬衫，连领带都纹丝未动。Merlin鼻梁上的眼镜有些歪了，Arthur皱了皱眉，伸出手。

“别动。”Arthur轻轻摘掉了他的眼镜，Merlin深邃的蓝眼睛呆呆地看着他，耳朵尖发红。

Arthur调整了一下椅子的角度，Merlin大张的双腿间的穴口便暴露无遗。Arthur在旁边的床头柜抽屉里拿出了几个东西，像摆手术器械一样整整齐齐地摆在椅子旁边的矮几上。他拿起其中一块有着贝壳一样棱状纹理的白色物体，一端小一端大，形状就像是......人的舌头。Arthur拿着那个东西在Merlin面前单膝跪下，低头摆弄起来。

“啊......哈啊……”Merlin的穴口突然像是被柔软的舌尖舔过，他忍不住抓住了椅子的扶手。“这是……什么东西……哈......”

“之前在抽屉里发现的，上面写着它叫iroha，”Arthur抬起头，看着Merlin颤抖的大腿内侧，又在那个叫iroha的东西上按了一下，振动加快了，“你看起来很喜欢。”

“怎么可能……哈啊……哈……”Merlin的呼吸急促起来，抓着扶手的指节屈了起来。Arthur又把iroha往Merlin的穴口中顶进了一些，肠壁上的嫩肉被舔得蠕动起来。

Arthur又连续按了几下按钮，振动的频率变得让Merlin难以忍受。

“哈……哈......Arthur......停下……”Merlin的分身胀大了几分，挺立起来。Arthur一只手仍然将iroha放在Merlin穴口不断刺激，另一只手则扶住了Merlin的柱身，舌尖在顶端舔舐起来。

“哈...嗯...哼嗯......”Merlin的声音变得黏腻，手扶住了Arthur的后脑，手指在发丝间绞紧。顶端渗出的透明液体在两人之间交换，Arthur不紧不慢地在他的铃口和柱顶润满唾液，用湿热的口腔包裹住，口腔壁贴着他分身凸起的静脉，能感受到它微微的跳动。Arthur清楚Merlin分身上每一个敏感点，布满凸起的粗砺舌面每一次擦过都让Merlin浑身颤抖。他低头细细亲吻Merlin大腿内侧细腻敏感的皮肤，像对待丝绒围栏后的艺术品，Merlin的面颊微微泛红。

Arthur将iroha从Merlin的穴口移开，在性器上拨撩，最后落在Merlin的囊袋上，Merlin的穴口迅速收缩起来，腰在椅子上拱起，衬衫包裹着的腰部显出瘦窄的线条，每一次颤动都摩擦着他微微发红的挺立乳首，有一阵阵细小的电流窜过，Merlin的喘息间夹杂着动情的轻哼，让Arthur的下腹一阵燥热，他抛开手上的iroha，站起来，单膝跪在椅子上，一只手撑在椅背上，另一只手抓住Merlin的领带，俯身低头，用吻封上Merlin微启的双唇。两人的喉结耸动着，颚骨勾勒出清晰的利落线条。

“唔嗯……”Merlin的脖颈高高仰起，嗓子里发出轻声的呜咽，手滑到Arthur的后颈，修剪得很整齐的指甲在他颈椎凸起的骨节上小猫一样轻轻挠着。Arthur的手指勾住他的领带结，扯掉了他的领带。他用一只手有条不紊地解开Merlin的衬衫纽扣。

Merlin气喘吁吁，任由Arthur将他的双手也用绷带束缚起来，吊在椅子上方的铁栏上。Merlin的衬衫一下子大开，露出了嫩红色的乳尖。在陌生的环境里以这样羞耻的方式被Arthur灼灼的目光注视，Merlin咬住下唇，脸暗暗发烫。

Arthur从矮几上拿起一只末端连着一大团白色绒毛球的按摩棒，在Merlin已经开发过的穴口抹上润滑剂后缓缓推入，只留下白绒球在洞外。

“哈......哼嗯......嗯……”随着振动的滋滋声和插入时与肉体的淫靡水声，Merlin的唇间逸出几声喘息，白绒球因为他穴口的收缩和身体的战栗而不住摇晃，像是安哥拉兔的短尾。Merlin下意识地想要并拢膝盖，却酸软得无法动弹。没过多久，他的分身顶端又开始渗出液体，大腿根部微微颤抖，呼吸变得越来越急促。

“哈...哈啊......Arthur......我要到了……”Merlin四肢被绑住，能做的只有大口呼吸着似乎怎么也不够用的空气。

“没有我的允许，”Arthur拿起一套小小的黑色皮质细带组成的束缚用具，看了Merlin一眼，将细带在Merlin的性器上扣好，“不能射。”顶端冰凉的金属圆珠正好顶在铃口上，令Merlin无处释放，下身突然传来的紧缚感也让他战栗不已。

“Arthur......我……”嗓子被炽盛的情欲和快感灼烧得嘶哑又黏腻，说不出的诱人，Arthur俯身，舔弄他被缚住的分身，除了Merlin的味道，还有淡淡的皮革味，他承认这让他有种古怪的兴奋。一只手抓住柔软细致的白色绒球把玩，连带着Merlin体内的按摩棒也随之移动。Merlin喉间的呻吟变得细小又破碎，缚具因为Arthur的动作似乎变得更加紧，Merlin的下身胀得发痛。

Arthur欣赏着Merlin嫣红挺立的乳首，俯身拿起两个夹状的物体，裹着橡胶的夹子后端还有柱型的小尾巴。他用夹子分别夹住了Merlin的凸起。

“哼嗯......哈啊……”乳首传来一阵微痛的压迫Arthur随即摁下了手上小型遥控器的按钮。

“啊！哈啊！哈...哈啊….哈啊……”Merlin感到真实的电流从乳夹上传来，与下身的复杂快感一起交织成了强烈的刺激。酥麻又微微刺痛的感觉让他整个身体都忍不住扭动起来，眼看着Merlin已经到了极限，却无法释放，四肢被缚住，动弹不得，只有窄腰在敞开的衬衫中间一下下地抽搐，勾勒出腹部隐隐的肌肉线条，下身的白色绒球不住颤抖。快感此时变成了全然的折磨，很快Merlin的意识开始模糊，嫣红的嘴唇微张，大口喘息着，眼中只剩下电灯模糊的光影。眼角有些湿润，眼眶随即再也承不住顺着面颊流向两侧的微咸液体，Merlin自己也分辨不出那是自己身体的反应，还是半个多月来终于得到排解的内心。

脱下T裇和长裤，Arthur捧住Merlin的脸吻去他的眼泪。Merlin胯下的缚具终于解开，他一阵眩晕，眼前闪过一片白光，小腹溅上了乳白的粘稠液体。Merlin的眼神失焦，嘴仍微张着，Arthur取下乳夹，又将按摩棒拔了出来，穴口一张一合。看着满脸潮红喘息不已的Merlin，慢慢把白浊涂抹在他的下腹和胸口，又点染在乳尖。

 

Arthur双手扶住Merlin膝弯，早就胀得发痛的性器慢慢没入Merlin的后穴，穴口的肌肉蠕动着将粗大的柱体吞没。Merlin的姿势使他每次冲撞都得以深深贯穿，看着Merlin全身颤抖，睁大眼睛却连叫喊都无法发出的模样，Arthur的眉头却揪紧着，眼里的爱意和哀伤一样浓烈，Merlin看不到他的表情。Arthur垂下眼，再看向Merlin时已经收起了所有的情绪，只剩下炽烈的情欲。

Merlin早已失去完整的意识，腰却仍随着Arthur的抽送抑制不住地抽搐着，四肢被捆缚如同被情欲支配的提线木偶，嘴角流下津液，原本已经委顿的性器再次抬头。Arthur的头忍不住仰起，闭目发出长叹。

 

“哈啊……哈啊……”Merlin悬空的身下是黑色的橡胶带，正好抵在他的肋骨上，双手紧紧抓着身边从天花板吊下的吊环，腕上还有刚才捆绑留下的红痕。Arthur的手紧紧抓着他的腰，在他身后不断冲撞，Merlin因为橡胶的弹性，更加完整地承受着每次插入和抽出的力度，平坦的小腹在Arthur一次次插入时微微凸起。

“Arthur……啊…….嗯……”Merlin哭着叫出身后人的名字，不知是第几次射出白浊，地下散落着几个用过的保险套。

Arthur将筋疲力尽的Merlin拦腰抱起，轻轻放在大床上，Merlin侧过身体，蜷缩成一团，带着泪痕睡去。

“我好想你，Merlin......”Arthur在他面前躺下，望着他的睡颜轻轻地说，拇指轻轻拂过他的颧骨。

***

早晨起床，Merlin只觉得全身酸痛。看了一眼手机，屏幕上显示6时28分。他支撑着从床上爬起，走进洗手间，镜子前的自己浑身都是色情的味道，锁骨处满是吻痕，腰上甚至留下了浅紫色的指印，一碰就隐隐发疼。

他走进莲蓬头下，用最冷的水冲了五分钟，直到瑟瑟发抖才围着浴巾走出浴室。

Arthur走了。房间已经整理干净，他的衣服好好地挂在橱柜里，干洗过，熨烫平整。昨天的经历仿佛一场梦境，却是那么真实得让他心痛。

他戴上放在床头的眼镜，麻木地走到衣柜前。衬衫，西裤，打领带的时候深吸了一口气，胸腔微微颤抖。他能忍住。

他搭上最早的航班飞往奥斯陆，这一次飞机没有晚点。

——————————————————————————————————————

报告进行得很顺利，非常顺利，Merlin想象不出更好的情况了。尽管腰酸得随时可能倒下，思路却异常清晰。会后给他发邮件或者干脆直接找他面谈的各方人物络绎不绝，Merlin总算有了些成就感。

只不过是彻底失去此生挚爱而已，这显然是这样的成就感可以轻易弥补的。想到这个，他完全丧失了参加晚上的酒会的兴趣。

毕竟在酒会你是根本喝不了多少酒的。

Merlin去酒店附近的Vinmonopolet，和口音可怕的店员交涉了很久才买到一瓶威士忌。没加冰就喝了一大口，Merlin悲哀地发现这是勾兑的，和苏格兰的纯麦芽比起来简直像是猫的呕吐物，还花了他一大笔钱，该死的禁酒令，该死的北欧，他突然开始理解为什么Arthur讨厌这里了。

哦。他又想起他来了。

***

给对方留下也许是有史以来最糟糕的第一印象之后，因为项目的关系，两人却不得不经常见面。两人的关系也变得密切起来，呃，以一种Merlin并不那么能够理解的方式。

“Mr. Pendragon，我告诉过你进行这一部分之前要先征得我的同意。”Merlin把一份文件甩在Arthur的面前。从头到尾都没打算在这个拿剑桥的一等学位，身价上千万英镑的菜头身上用自己的好涵养，或者说，根本就是这家伙破坏了他所有的涵养——永远以让人难以置信的傲慢自作主张地处理事务，虽然大部分（绝大部分，Merlin承认）时候他是正确的，以及，是的，Merlin坚持叫他Mr. Pendragon。

Arthur突然从椅子上站起来，气势汹汹地看着他。两人之间的距离一下子就减少到只剩十五公分，Merlin觉得自己可以感觉到对方喷在自己脸上的鼻息。Arthur伸出手，Merlin睁大眼睛，竟然来不及躲。

天哪他居然要打我，Merlin想。

“眼镜要掉了。”Arthur捏住他的镜框，往上推了一下。

“谢…谢谢......”Merlin愣了一下，居然不可抑制地脸红起来，转身走出办公室。来到走廊上，他才反应过来：这不是我的办公室吗？

他硬着头皮走了回去，装作什么都没有发生过的样子。“Mr. Pendragon，我们继续谈。”

Arthur脸上的笑容居然并不让人讨厌。Merlin以为他会借机嘲笑自己的。

Merlin承认自己在觊觎他的肉体——没人不！——近来，自己的性幻想对象，很不幸，已经从Jude Law变成了Arthur fucking Pendragon。他一方面痛恨自己的意志薄弱，另一方面却又努力说服自己这无伤大雅，反正都只是幻想而已。

“Mr. Pendragon, ”Merlin突然有些好奇，“能告诉我你为什么要资助我——这个项目吗？”

“想知道？跟我去喝一杯，下班我来接你。”没等Merlin拒绝，Arthur已经走出了办公室。

Merlin下楼的时候，Arthur已经在研究所的门口了，他穿着随意的卫衣和长裤，Merlin都能看出那并不是什么贵牌子。Merlin跟着他走到拐角，几乎肯定他会开一辆让他像个十足蠢货的超跑，还得是大红色。

可墙角靠着两辆自行车。Merlin笑了出来。

Arthur一笑，“走吧。”

Merlin看着Arthur金色的后脑勺，看上去很柔软的头发在和软的风里飞扬。这让他忍不住微笑。

Arthur在一个巷子前停下。真正老旧而非矫揉造作的砖石和掉漆的招牌给人坚固的感觉，和Merlin父亲一样年纪的酒保只和熟客聊天，点唱机里放着Roxy Music的歌——Merlin记得他小时候听过这首叫Avalon的歌。

简直像是一个连接着70年代的虫洞。

Merlin张了张嘴。

他们也不知道喝了几杯，从球队（Arthur支持阿森纳——it sucks——而Merlin支持切尔西）聊到喜欢的冰淇淋口味（香草和巧克力），从存在主义到结构主义再到解构主义，从维特根斯坦到米歇尔·福柯，再从鲍德里亚到罗伯特·波西格。So much to talk about. 直到两人都（至少是Merlin）醉到再也说不出连贯的句子。

“来吧，我送你回家。”自行车被忘到了脑后，Merlin迷迷糊糊地被Arthur扛上出租车，又扶上楼。

“你知道我讨厌你，Arthur。”Merlin的脸埋在枕头里，嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“好吧。”Arthur边脱掉他的鞋子边说。

“No I…I don’t.” 又是一声咕哝。

***  
看了一眼桌上开始模糊的只剩小半瓶的威士忌，Merlin深吸了一口气。闭上眼睛，Arthur就在那里。他从来没有离开过。

提着小半瓶威士忌在街道上乱逛是一件不那么明智也不那么体面的事，但奥斯陆的星空是Merlin见过最美的。

哦，不，他迎面撞上一片更美的星空。星空里涌动着燃烧的气体，飞散的冰晶和粉尘，以及一望无际的深蓝。

Arthur站在他面前，金发蓬乱。他嘴唇被北欧的风吹得有些干燥，这是Merlin用自己的嘴唇感受到的。

这个吻没什么情调可言，只不过是在宣誓占有，充满了那瓶混合威士忌的味道，直接而苦涩。Arthur的手紧紧搂住他的腰，彼此的心跳在对方的胸腔中回响。

 

Merlin在Arthur的手中和口中释放，在纯粹的高潮中眩晕颤抖。破碎的呻吟，耳际的低语，熟悉的摩挲，一次一次，不厌其烦地确认对方纯粹的爱。

 

Arthur背后抱着已经睡着的Merlin，温暖的胸口贴着Merlin的背，让Merlin下意识地往他怀中钻。鼻尖埋进Merlin的黑发，感受到久违的安心。

 

***

“拜托，为什么是挪威？”Arthur假装抱怨着，看着Merlin的目光里却是掩饰不住的宠溺。

“我喜欢挪威。”Merlin笑得有些狡黠，“而且我觉得你最近应该控制一下酒精摄入了。”

“我卖掉公司可不是为了当修道士啊，上大学以来的第一个假期你就要我戒酒吗？”Arthur笑着看向Merlin。

“好吧，你可以喝一点，”Merlin的表情认真起来，“只要你是真的开心。”

“我向你保证，Merlin，我从来没有这么开心过。”Arthur握住Merlin的手，拉到唇边轻啄了一下。“我从没想过生活可以是这样的。如果不是你，我不可能做出改变。”

“I don’t want you to change, I want you to always be you. ”Merlin一字一顿地对他说。

Arthur蓝眼睛里承得太满的温柔让Merlin的心脏有些过载，他能做的就是用自己所有的爱去回应。

“可以去帮我买一杯咖啡吗？”Merlin问。

“当然，只要你保证不会像上次那样。”

“上次？”

“那次在机场的酒店，我怕你太累了没法参加会议，出门替你买杯咖啡，回来发现你已经不见了——”

“等等，你怎么会知道我要参加会议？”

“……我黑进了你的电脑。”

“What？Arthur！”Merlin睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着Arthur。

“老实说，你的防火墙也太弱了……而且我想，我没道理记错自己的生日。”Arthur不好意思地挠挠头。

“Arthur！”Merlin的脸有些发烫，冲着他大喊，突然像想起什么似的，“所以机票也是……你连航空公司的系统都能黑进？”

“不，我有那家公司的股份。”Arthur看见Merlin越来越黑的脸色，明智地闭上了嘴。

“You bastard. ”过了一会儿，Merlin突然笑了起来。

“我只对你卑鄙。”Arthur在Merlin的脸颊上印下一个吻。

 

End.

 

注1：挪威实行禁酒令，高度酒只能在国家垄断的Vinmonopolet买到。

注2：就是blends和single malts的区别，一般来讲后者口味更好，价钱也更高。

注3：71年成立，73年单飞解散的Glam Rock Band，Avalon（是的Avalon）是首相当70年代的歌，根据Bradley的音乐品味的脑补+个人恶趣味产物。


End file.
